Words
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: Sasuke has received the permission from his future father-in-law to marry Naruto, and has found himself in a promising situation. What could possibly go wrong with such a fast-paced engagement? Mpreg SEQUEL TO "ASHES" - ON HIATUS
1. Happy, Happy, Joy, oh no

Ashina: Hello all! (winks happily) We are back! Be prepared to watch the marriage between Sasuke and Naruto meet all sorts of problems – children, cousins, and various other crazies!

Misaki: I hope you all enjoy it.

Ashina: Ah! I almost forgot to mention the fact that Mirai-sama's older brother has come to join us! They're twins… which creeps the hell out of me because there are times when I feel like he reports everything I do to her…

Misaki: (nods discretely)

Mirai: Why in the world would you think I have him do that, Ashina-chan? I would never… (crosses fingers behind back)

Misaki: (under breath) Liar…

Ashina: (oblivious) STOREE!

Crimson-chan: (pops in) Geez Uchiha-chan, way to introduce the latest member of the team! I'm Crimson-chan, the pom-pom waving cheerleader/beta/little kid with a pointy stick poking a bear. I get to crack the whip now. Be afraid. Be very afraid. (evil laughter) Ahem. On with the show, ne?

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Damn it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, male pregnancy, prejudice against halfbloods. And if you have not read "Ashes" then this is probably not going to make the slightest bit of sense. Please go and read that first. This is set roughly about five to six weeks after "Ashes" ends. ^^ I remembered after posting "Ashes" that they're in LA and not Japan, therefore, any Japanese that was used in the former story has been corrected to English and any Japanese that may have been in here has been changed to English as well. Except for those few phrases that you just can't live without… :D**

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

Words

The blonde rolled over, groaning in discomfort. The sudden chill that swept over his bare back caused him to shiver and snuggle deeper into the warmth he'd found at his side. However, the inviting heat didn't seem to agree with him as a protesting noise came forth and it scooted farther away from him.

"If you don't want me to cuddle with you, bastard, then give me the freaking covers." Naruto grumbled, bleary eyes fluttering open to glare weakly at his fiancé.

Rather than answer, pale arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer before throwing the down bedding over him. The prince's face nestled into his sunshine hair and he breathed in the strong scent of the smaller man. "Shut up, dobe. It's too early."

The kit, fully intent on arguing against the raven's slothful attempt to avoid his part in the argument, stopped himself short upon feeling contention within his gut as his stomach rolled fiercely. He took a deep breath, trying to comfort and still the disagreement within him, but felt no such relief as it continued to bubble forth and make itself known.

Surprising the raven-haired man, he sprung from the bed and threw the door open in his haste to get to the restroom. Falling to his knees in front of the porcelain bowl, he emptied the thin remnants that had once resided in his stomach, in a flurry of unpleasant smelling slop. The retching noises of the youngest Uzumaki greeted the household and acted as an unpleasant alarm clock of sorts.

Kushina, as she'd turned out to be in the past few days, became the flustering mother hen and began rubbing her son's back as he continued to be violently sick.

Minato, who had joined wife and son in the cramped bathroom, began to eye down the elder boy who had placed himself just outside the doorframe with a nonchalant, yet somehow concerned, expression pasted on his face. Minato was torn between bristling at the Uchiha's casual look, and sighing in frustration at the painful sounding choking and gasping coming from his only son. Suspicion and the tiniest bit of fear clawed and wriggled at the back of his mind, though he tried to bury it, to deny it. A darker image of his son's own visage continued to tear apart the illustration of the Underworld prince.

Minato quickly resigned himself; to say that he wasn't suspicious would have been the blackest lie towards Heaven itself.

He had been in a position similar to his son's in his youth, though perhaps with not so many side effects, while he'd continued to live in that blissful world. He had been offered the chance to procreate with the crown prince of the realm, but had refused for the sake of his own interests. Though there were those who'd called him foolish for skipping out on the chance, he was decidedly attracted to females and they were unavailable in that realm. Whoever had decided to create the first demon had been slightly biased, in his opinion. Therefore, he left the Underworld.

It wasn't against any sort of rules to have demons frequently cross the boundaries between the two worlds. In fact, it was quite common to encounter the people—though it was never by their knowledge—that were by some small fraction a demon as well.

The only difference was that, which happened to be largely effective to any demon that set foot into the mortal world, was that their time began moving forward again. They began to age at what was considered to be a mortal pace.

In the Underworld, time meant little. Whatever magic had set itself upon them when they entered the Underworld kept the time from continuing once reaching an age of maturity, thus keeping the Kings, Princes and alike looking youthful and beautiful.

This caused Minato to go off on a bit of a tangent, seeing as his new son-in-law was one of the crown princes of the Underworld. Lucky him, he though sardonically, his son brought home a piece of his past that he very much would have liked to keep _past_. He had hoped his son would stay out of the tangled web the Uchiha clan had spun but it seemed that the Uchihas were as alluring as ever…

Though he prayed in his heart that his suspicions were only that, baseless and unnecessary uncertainties, it did little to reassure him.

And he knew for certain, at the very least in this situation, that he couldn't be too sure of anything.

After mumbling what sounded like "kill the asshole", Naruto slumped into his mother's awaiting arms, wearied from emptying his stomach.

The lone woman of the house glanced at her husband with concern, not knowing what could have possibly made her child ill. Needing reassurance, she received none, as her spouse was locked deep in contemplation for facing the possibilities he'd neglected.

"Naruto, I think we should take you to the doctor. You haven't been sick since you were six." Kushina worried, stroking her offspring's golden locks. "I want to make sure that this won't possibly turn out to be something that could be critical to your health."

A look of apprehension crossed the observing raven's face, but he controlled it with finesse so as not to alert the guardians of his fiancé.

It did not, however, manage to slip under the register of his future father-in-law.

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

The crinkling of paper continued under the weight of one lively, and bored out of his mind, blonde. Despite his insistence that the nausea had passed as instantaneously as it had appeared, his mother had the last say in the matter and refused to relinquish him until she'd gotten a professional opinion. How convenient that the kit's paternal grandmother, who was married to the money and sex-loving owner of the bar in which he was employed, just so happened to be a doctor.

The reason Kushina had gotten along so well with her mother-in-law was indicative in her personality and demeanor: they were both violent creatures when agitated and preferred to use said method as opposed to words.

Tsunade, though nearing the age of nearly sixty-five, looked as youthful as a woman in her early thirties. She'd never had plastic surgery in her entire life, and swore that she never would. Some mythical secret she kept locked tight within her mind kept her looking so young, something that she'd claimed had been passed down within their family since the time of the samurai and ninja in the original Japan.

The aforementioned woman stepped through the doorway to the room, and with one glance to her grandson, immediately stopped the incessant clamor and the nervous twitching of Naruto's restless limbs.

"So, brat, what are you here for? Hitting your head can't make you any more stupid than you already are." she asked in an uninterested, and mocking, tone.

"Is that why I'm here? Hmm, well, I guess that might have affected my eyesight too. It would explain why you look like an old, wrinkled hag, granny." He retorted, a trying smirk crossing his face.

Honey-colored eyes grasped his gaze and threatened a long and painful death.

He sighed, resigning the battle first. "Mom thinks that there might be something wrong with me. I threw up this morning, and since I haven't been sick since I was a kid, she's afraid it might be something serious. But I promise you, I feel fine right now."

The elder blonde woman observed the room and its occupants; her grandson, son and daughter-in-law, and some handsome boy with dark hair; odd…

"Whatever. Kushina, I can promise you that it's most likely nothing serious." she said in assurance to the redheaded woman who sat waiting.

After going through the routine checking of the kit's ears, eyes, nose, and throat, she'd determined that it wasn't an infection of any such regions.

"Okay, so explain to me what the symptoms are, again."

"There aren't any! I just got nauseous and threw up this morning. That's it. Now I'm fine. And kinda hungry." He mentioned offhandedly.

"Have you been throwing up lately?"

"Uh, well, it happened a little bit last week, but I figured it was just because I'd eaten too much for dinner the night before."

"Just let me do a quick once over."

She let her experienced hands test the pressure of his lymphnodes, moving on after seeing that the smaller boy neither flinched nor complained of pain, then to his chest where she employed the use of the stethoscope, the natural beating of his heart and breathing uninhibited, and finally had him lie down to check his abdomen to check for tenderness. That could possibly have implied appendicitis or some other ailment if it seemed tender. (A/N: I'm no doctor, so I don't know for certain what the procedure would be.)

All the usual procedures had been filtered through, and her medical training told her that it was most likely just a little virus, probably just the 24-hour flu. However, her _grandma-senses_ were tingling and setting off alarm bells in her mind; her instincts knew that it was something more than just the flu.

She hailed a wayward nurse from the corridor and ordered a urine test, telling the nurse to prepare a blood test in the event that the urine test failed to show up anything. The nurse nodded and hurried to get the necessary supplies. Tsunade waited impatiently for the young girl to return with a container for Naruto's urine and a large syringe and vial for the blood test. Tsunade thanked her, as her mind drifted uncertainly; there _had to be_ something that she'd overlooked or that wouldn't show itself without a specialized test. Naruto excused himself and produced what Gai-sensei (his gym teacher) would surely call a fine, upstanding specimen indicative of his youthful vibrance. Naruto shook his head; it was just pee.

The results came back in record time (she was the head doctor; they had _better_ get their asses moving in high gear if they didn't want her yelling their ears off) and provided the woman with something that she failed to even understand. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the results, she looked up to see her grandson gazing at the ceiling in hopes of finding something interesting. She could feel the paper crinkle underneath her tensing fingers, quickly she calmed the wild indignation and surprise running rampant through her as she took several calming breaths. The other occupants of the room noticed and tensed reflexively, so Tsunade did her best to reassure them with a calm smile. Rather than make something so blasphemous into a big deal, she took another deep breath and went into auto-pilot with her usual questioning.

"Naruto," she said in a stern voice, calling forth her grandson's wandering attention, "I know this might be a little uncomfortable for you, but I've got a few questions that I need you to answer honestly. Can you do that for me, please?"

"S-Sure, granny." He replied, caught off guard by her tone and the tense atmosphere that had settled around the room.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yeah, but you've known that since I started working for gramps." He flinched, however, after answering. Somehow, it seemed worse to be saying these things in front of his mother.

"When was the most recent time you had intercourse?"

"A month ago, maybe?" he flushed darkly, eyes cast downwards.

Amber eyes gazed surreptitiously at the raven-haired boy in the room before focusing back on the patient.

"And you said that you've had morn—you were sick this morning?" She corrected herself—it just wasn't possible! Tsunade received a nod in affirmation and pressed on. "Have you noticed anything else different with you? Any strange cravings, skin pigmentation, weight gain, mood swings…?"

Kushina's eyes widened. She recalled these very same questions being asked of her a mere seventeen years ago when she had conceived…

"Not really. Why?"

Breathing deeply, she prepared herself to expel news that she was much more familiar with when it came to female patients.

"Well, due to what I've gathered, and this is going to sound completely ridiculous, but you might very well be—"

"Pregnant."

All eyes flashed to Sasuke as he'd finished her sentence for her. Though why, of all people, he should be so calm about it was imperceptible to Tsunade despite all her years of training.

What surprised her more than the raven's impassive attitude was the groan she heard from her grandson in response to that news.

"No way!" Naruto lamented, his hand encountering the skin of his forehead with a loud 'SLAP.'

"I told you there was a chance, dobe." the raven-haired boy countered, one hand under his chin, as if he were deep in thought.

"Yeah, well I was hoping it was _just_ a chance. I should have guessed that with my brilliant fortune I'd actually get pregnant on the first try." The blonde rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"It wasn't like we knew this was going to happen, usuratonkachi."

Tsunade felt as though she'd been struck by lightening. It all made sense now.

Though Minato was not her birth son, as that child had died in infancy, she thought of him still as though she'd brought him into the world. Finding the blonde at her doorstep asking politely for just a night in her home, watching the weary and thankful smile she was graced with in saying 'yes', hearing about his blood family's disapproval in his choice of future, adopting him into her family without hesitation… she knew quite a number of intimate secrets about him that the general public did not have the fortune of knowing.

Like the fact that he was a demon.

And that his son, though conceived with a mortal woman, inherited his demon blood.

So that Asiatic-looking child was…?

"Who exactly are you?" she asked belatedly, putting the information together in her head that it was quite unusual for anyone outside of the family to be in the room to begin with.

"Uchiha Sasuke." the raven replied evenly. "Second prince of the Underworld and Naruto's fiancé. Hn. I guess that I'm also now the father of his child."

While processing that information, said prince felt his heartbeat suddenly pick up.

_Father of his child._

_Father._

_Father._

That term placed an insurmountable sum of joy and unrestrained happiness into his very core being. He was going to have a child with the one he loved, and not someone he'd been forced to marry. This was turning out quite to his advantage. He smirked visibly, it becoming much more pronounced when he heard his lover's complaint.

"Get over yourself, bastard. Just be happy that _you_ aren't the one who's going to be carrying this thing for the next year." Naruto grumbled.

"There was a time when that was quite possible, dobe. I had the same chance as you of getting pregnant. Thank god I didn't…" he shuddered at the all-too-real possibility of having to carry Suigetsu's child.

"No way. You were the uke in a relationship?" the blonde squawked in disbelief.

"Yes, I was, dobe." the prince supplied reluctantly, a pale pink crossing his facial features. How embarrassing to have the one you dominate so fully know that at one point you were playing the submissive role… so much for the assurance of his bastard-like attitude. He wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Who would have thought the haughty Uchiha bastard would serve his ass up for someone else?" the kit continued, giggling at regular intervals, his embarrassment at having his parents in the room as he discussed aspects of his sexuality obviously having subsided.

"Shut up. I don't think it really matters anymore, considering that you're the one pregnant and I'm not." Sasuke shot back, dark eyes narrowing in his lover's direction.

Tsunade, who had been trapped in her world of thoughts, shook her head in an attempt to clear it from the obstructive cloudiness. Then she turned towards the raven, intent to pry out every single detail she possibly could, whether or not it left the man alive.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'fiancé?' I wasn't aware that my _seventeen_-_year_-_old_ grandson was going to get married anytime soon." Honey eyes locked onto the prince, daggers tearing though his stoic expression. A small frown settled on his face, as much emotion as his pride would allow, in response to the silent threat.

"My father sent me here about a month and a half ago to find myself a suitable wife." Obsidian eyes raked wolfishly over his fiancé's body. "That was simply the story until I met Naruto at the club… and the rest from there is history."

The arrogant smirk crossed his face again.

The elder lady felt her temper begin to get the better of her. If the brat wasn't a demon prince, oh the things she would dare inflict on him with her knowledge of the human body…

"I'm not okay with this, Uchiha…" she said, trying to control the anger that tempted her so seductively. 'It'll be okay… just a little snip and the problem could be solved for all time.' She thought to herself as she began to write a list of prenatal vitamins and care that her grandson would need to be aware of for the following nine months.

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

The blonde who'd been lying on his back resting lazily on the bed felt the mattress dip under the weight of the person who'd settled next to him. He leaned up to see Sasuke staring at him with an unfathomable expression.

"What?" he asked. He lifted his head off the blankets and rested on his elbows, only slightly raised.

Without a word, a pale hand laid to rest on his firm stomach. Then the Uchiha spoke. "Are you really okay with being pregnant?"

"Why are you asking that?" the kit responded, eyeing the prince owlishly. His own tanned hands folded over his lover's as he lay back down.

"We've known each other for hardly two months. You've agreed to marry me without hesitation and now you're carrying my child. Are you really okay with that?" A rare show of concern flashed onto his face in the form of his crumpled brow.

When Naruto didn't answer right away, he grew frightened and that fear tightened in his stomach. Could this possibly be the end of their love? Yes, he'd known that there was a very big possibility that this was becoming too much for the younger boy to handle, but that didn't mean that he was truly prepared to hear the words that would end their relationship. Then he thought of their child caused the fear to tighten again to an even more painful degree.

The blonde could very easily march right back to his grandmother and ask her for an abortion. He could kill that small bit of life that their love and attraction had created… and he could do it without emotion. They hadn't met their child yet, but the question was would he be able to kill an innocent life, just like that? For the general public, it was okay to kill "the thing" because it wasn't human, not fully developed nothing more than cells at this point… and not seeing it made it less real.

If at all possible, Sasuke would settle for taking their child. Naruto would only have to deal with him for a little while longer. Then he would take their offspring back to the Underworld with him. His father would be satisfied, his daddy would most likely just look at him sadly but understandingly, and he would have their child…

But he knew that _he_ wouldn't be satisfied. He'd lie awake at night thinking of cerulean eyes to rival the skies, of skin the color of the richest caramel, of maize-colored hair to match the rays of the sun…

"Yes."

"Huh?" onyx eyes refocused on him, a cute frown marring his beautiful face and his eyebrows furrowing father in his incapability to comprehend.

"Yes, I'm okay with being pregnant and wedded. This is what I want, maybe a little earlier than expected, hell, I've still got to finish out the next two years and all, but by then I'll have my diploma and we can go to the Underworld to finally get married. And just so you know, bastard, I am not wearing a dress. I repeat _I am not wearing a dress_. I'm going to wear a suit, and you're going to wear a suit. Hmm… do you think we could somehow put some orange into this all? I mean, like, I'd suffice with an orange flower or something, but we have to have orange in this! And I think we should have an outdoor—"

"Stop, dobe!"

Surprised by the shocking outburst of the man of few words, he shut up immediately. Sasuke was showing a seriousness that he wasn't familiar with, and it made him slightly apprehensive.

"Why would you be okay with this? It doesn't make any sense!" he protested. He couldn't possibly even begin to understand how the blonde interpreted things in his mind. Sasuke ran a shaky hand through his black hair frustratedly.

Why would Naruto so willingly take on this burden asked of him?

"I love you. That's why." And before Sasuke could call him a fool or ask another question with a blatant answer, he continued. "I believe that our love can bring us through anything."

The blonde leaned up to kiss the Uchiha in assurance.

How could he have known that it wouldn't turn out the way he wanted it to?

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

Ashina: Hooray for drama!

Crimson-chan: While this is no Young and the Restless, your ominous foreshadowing is quite dramatic.

Mirai: You know nothing of drama, sweetie. All the crap that happened with your friend and her boyfriend… even _that_ was not enough drama.

Ashina: Explanation! I had a crush on this guy when I was a freshman in high school and I asked him out; he said he wanted to focus on his studies. I totally respect that, seeing as I'm the same type of hardworking person and probably would have done the same thing. So that's all cool and whatnot; we got to be really close friends, but my crush never really faded. Then my (supposed, backstabbing, self-centered, bitch of a) friend decided that she had coincidentally liked him the entire time I was spewing my feelings about him, and when she told me that she had liked a different one of our friends she had actually liked the same guy I did. FML – they started dating. So I'm the type of person who believes that making out in public is trashy (Disclaimer: This is just my opinion and if you do it, whatever. That's your decision.), and previous to them getting together she had agreed too. Then all hell broke loose as situational morals became a part of her daily life. So we've had a stressed relationship since. They broke up, and him and I are just as close as we were back then. But I don't really want to be with him like I did then… I realized that he has absolutely _no_ backbone and what we have is more brother/sister than anything else… But she apparently feels that I'm such a threat that she blocked me on Facebook. I think that's plenty drama-y.

Misaki: You know nothing, dude. Believe me. There was this one time when Mirai— (gets mouth covered by Mirai)

Mirai: (glares) You say another word, big brother, and you die.

Misaki: (mumbles)

Mirai: (completely changes topic) So all of you out there review so this lazy ass will update.

Ashina: Hey, I'm the only one allowed to make myself sound like a review wh*re!


	2. Fear That Can't Be Ignored

Ashina: Woo! We're back for another chapter! I'm glad to see you all here. Thank you very much for supporting me. :)

Crimson-chan: Thanks for not murdering me for not getting this to you sooner!

Mirai: Yes, thank you very much for dragging her away from me just so you can have your damn chapter… (holds knife dangerously behind back)

Misaki: C'mon sis, you really don't want to do that… (tries to coax Mirai)

Ashina: (is confused) On to the story…?

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Damn it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, male pregnancy, prejudice against halfbloods**

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

Words

"_You weren't supposed to take him from me, Naruto! Some best fucking friend you are! How could you do that to me? Even considering how close we are!"_

"_Dude… what's wrong with you? Didn't you know that he had dibs? He was practically screaming it to the world… and you just stomped all over him."_

"_Regardless of what I told you… what you did was wrong. If you knew he didn't have a chance, why would you flaunt that in his face? I'm disappointed in you, Naruto… I really am." What seemed like a thousand voices thundered at him angrily._

"_Wait, guys! I-I didn't know that it was going to turn out this way!" He stretched out his arm as far as he possibly could, fingers groping to try to reach for his friends. Sakura. Kiba. Gaara. His stomach felt like a ten-ton weight attached him. Their images frowned upon him and suddenly grew to an intimidating size with overwhelmingly sadistic laughter. _

_A nameless voice, commanding him to drop to his knees without the actual order, crushed the laughter and restored the tense atmosphere. "As punishment for betraying your friends, you will be hanged until death."_

_A weathered and coarse rope dropped from the blinding lights of the ceiling, almost seeming to appear out of nowhere, and loomed close to him, promising to uphold it's task._

"_If you weren't pregnant, I'd kill you with my own hands. But that, right now, would mean getting your dirty blood all over me. Don't worry. I'll take good care of your husband when you're gone." Sakura's pitiless cackle filled the room so thickly, it became stifling. Naruto felt like he couldn't breathe, that laughter wrapped around him, squeezing the air from his lungs more efficiently than any noose._

"_I don't think you understand what it's like to watch someone you trust betray you… maybe it would be better if we simply forced you watch Sakura and Sasuke together?" Gaara's voice held no mercy and his green eyes accused him of crimes he hadn't known he committed._

_Yes, he was pregnant with Sasuke's child._

_Yes, he was indeed happy with it. He was overjoyed, in fact. Pregnancy had never crossed his mind, but that didn't mean that was averse to it. Every time he looked down at his stomach, butterflies fluttered restlessly inside as he pictured what the child would look like. He imagined what sort of life they'd all live together. He'd relish the thought that he'd be able to have a family and hopefully a marriage like the one his parents had._

_Since when was happiness, joy, excitement, ecstasy, or euphoria a sin? Was it so wrong to have these emotions when the situation called for it?_

_He couldn't understand what his friends were thinking. Nevertheless, he knew what they felt. Heartbreak. Betrayal. Disgust._

_That group of emotions reared its ugly head within him as he watched his fiancé materialize into the room. Without sparing a glance in his direction, ignoring Naruto's heart- wrenching cries, he began to caress the unattractively pale body of his best friend._

_He didn't even notice the rope slide around his neck, but he understood that his breath was slowly leaving him. Pain erupted in his chest from the lack of breath, in his heart from the perfidy, in his stomach from the child knowing that his father no longer cared for his mother._

_Black specks littered his view._

_Pale on pale, thrusting back and forth, cries of pleasure and mechanical responses programmed by animalistic instincts._

_Backs arched in completion._

_His sight finally failed him and his life ended, with him being quite knowing of the emotions that been the only thing not to leave him, even when his lover and friends had._

Azure eyes shot open. He gasped for air, trying to locate his lungs. A trembling hand crept towards his throat, reassuring himself that there was no such thing to end his life. His t-shirt stuck to his skin in an unpleasant fashion, the sweat having created an uncomfortable glue. His hair was matted to his forehead, making it even more uncomfortable seeing as the strange hormones he'd been experiencing made him feel the need to bathe every few minutes.

The blackness clawing at him and surrounding him was not comforting to him, and he scrambled to roll over and turn on the light. Luminescence shot through the room and in doing so, roused the prince who'd made it very clear that he was not a cheery person when woken up. The movements Naruto had made jarred the man awake, but the light was very quickly becoming something that said awoken man wanted to destroy.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" he demanded sleepily, shielding his eyes from the lamp.

Quivering in fear, the kit did not answer him. He wrapped his arms around himself, unable to hear the voice of his lover. One hand moved to rest itself upon his stomach. Warmth, security, radiated from that central point. He found it strange that his child comforted him so.

"Naruto?" apprehension colored the Uchiha's voice. He lifted himself up to lean on his elbows, thinking that maybe he could see better, however he wasn't prepared for the fear, desperation and loneliness that colored his lover's expression.

Without hesitation, he embraced the kit, pulling him to his chest. His hand reached to stroke Naruto's maize-colored hair. The blonde's face buried itself closer to him, trying to inhale his scent, to prove that he was still there with him and not off fucking his best friend as a means of punishment.

Instantaneously, another shield found its way around him.

Sasuke's arms were like iron bars around him, promising to never let go, and he appreciated that. Though he felt bad for leaving his lover in the dark as to what was wrong with him, he felt as though if he attempted to retell his nightmare, he'd be sick in a way that had nothing to do with pregnancy.

They lay back on the mattress, the Uchiha prince cradling his love, his love carrying their child, and their child bearing the weight of the matter without fully knowing it.

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

"Naruto! Get up! You need to get ready for school!"

The blonde simply pulled the blankets over his head, trying to block out the noise of his mother yelling at him. He didn't want to go to school. That would mean facing Kiba and Sakura and Gaara… he wasn't ready for that!

As if in agreement with that protest, his stomach began churning, and he was forced to rush past his mother and pay tribute to the white porcelain bowl. Groaning, he managed to pull himself up from the floor only to slump in the doorway.

His eyes searched his mother's, begging for pity because she'd gone through the same thing.

But his dear mother, the woman he'd trusted every single secret of his, the woman who'd sat with him after his first boyfriend had broken up with him, the woman who'd cleaned the wounds on his face when those cruel gang members had cut him up, the woman he'd actually been able to talk to about his pregnancy, shoved him into his room and told him to get ready otherwise she'd dress him herself.

Sullenly, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a bright orange shirt with a yellow swirl in the middle. A black jacket was draped over his shoulders by Sasuke, who'd been watching him with studious eyes.

"If you need to come home, just call me and I'll come pick you up."

Naruto smiled at him softly. "Bastard, I don't think that my parent's would appreciate you taking me out of school without their permission."

"Well, I don't appreciate them sending my bride-to-be off to school without proper supervision." Black eyes appraised his face lovingly, arms wrapping around his waist to pull him against, chest to chest.

"I already told you, bastard, I'm not wearing a dress." The blonde frowned.

"It should be an honor to be considered my wife; there are so many other men who would kill to be where you are right now. You're still my fiancé, and I am a prince, dobe." Sasuke smirked arrogantly, brushing blonde locks back to place a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. His soft hands tucked his fiancé's bangs behind the curve of his ear.

"Asshole, that doesn't make any sense—"

Not waiting to hear the remainder of the argument, said prince kissed him, long and hard. He slipped his tongue in, tasting the cavern of his lover, that slick muscle tangling with its partner.

The raven pulled back for a moment. "Not mention the fact that you're pregnant with my child."

He leaned in close to kiss the blonde once more, but Naruto responded with less passion than before, the reminder of the life growing inside of himself holding him back.

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

Lunchtime seemed intimidating that day, but it was fortunate that he had enough acting prowess to be able to fool everyone into believing otherwise. He'd bought himself a cup of ramen, per usual, and walked back to the table with childish excitement. His friends simply shook their heads at his antics, having already been used to his ridiculous enthusiasm towards the processed food.

He plopped down on the lunch table beside Kiba and smiled widely. Sakura looked at him for a moment, glaring at the ungraceful way that he'd greeted them before continuing his conversation with Ino.

"Savannah went home last week and hasn't been back since then."

"Do you think…?"

"There's no doubt about it." The rosette sneered, nose raised in the air. "She's probably pregnant. That boyfriend of hers was always trying to grab at her and they seemed to have no problem consummating their relationship in the bathrooms after school."

'Oh, so someone else had gotten pregnant too?' Naruto thought to himself. Well, at least he could tell his child that he wasn't a coward and hadn't skipped school to hide his pregnancy… though he could thank his mother's lack of empathy for that.

"But n-no one's ever caught them d-doing it…" Hinata intervened softly. The poor girl always thought the best of people and hardly spoke up to defend them, so it surprised Sakura that she'd said anything

"Why else would she not be here, Hinata?"

"M-Maybe she's sick? Or maybe s-she had a-a family emergency t-to attend to…" the pale-eyed girl trailed off after noticing the looks everyone was giving her. She blushed crimson and began poking her fingers together in her nervous habit.

"And Naruto's straight." Gaara deadpanned.

Appalled by his redheaded friend's quip, one that he was absolutely unprepared to counter seeing as it was rare enough for the boy to join in on their childish and biased conversations, he let out an indignant squawk and attempted to glare at his friend; which only fueled the fire as said friend let out a smirk.

Arms by his side, rigid with frustration and the self-control he'd managed through his martial arts career, he managed not to strangle the eyebrow-less boy. Though in his mind the situation played out quite nicely…

As the conversation struck up again, Sakura's vindictive attitude, Ino's disbelief, and Hinata's constant string of excuses for their poor upperclassman, Naruto found himself becoming more and more uncomfortable with the situation. He had to tell them somehow. Somehow… the gods felt quite kind that day as that chance presented itself to him with good grace.

"Naruto, have you ever known anyone like that? I mean, you went to a different high school during freshman year, right?" Ino questioned, trying to stretch out the conversation to him. His thoughts were put to a halt as the false story he'd been tampering with spewed out of his mouth without conscious order.

"Yeah, I knew someone like that. Actually, we've been keeping in touch since I moved. And she's only been pregnant for a month. But I feel really bad for her." Naruto said, sympathy inflicted generously as he tried to think ahead. How could he let them all know?

"Really? Well, she'll be fine once the morning sickness passes." Ino said with a soft smile in his direction.

He sighed. Leave it to a girl to assume that the problem with his pregnancy had to do with that alone. "Well, I guess that it should be okay. I mean, she's still with the guy who got her pregnant, and they plan on getting married once she's out of high school, but—"

"Wait, how old is the father?" The pale-haired girl persisted.

"H-He's nineteen. She's only seventeen. But, I guess the worst part is that her friend had this _huge_ crush on him, and she never really told her friend that they'd gotten together..." He frowned, looking down at the table as he realized what he'd said. He hadn't told Sakura about his feelings for Sasuke, believing that it would cause a rift between them… but wouldn't it only do the same now if he told him that he had a bun in the oven?

"_Well_, I think that her friend should understand. If she didn't have a chance to begin with, then she shouldn't be so hurt by knowing that she still doesn't have a chance. But that friend of yours who is pregnant really shouldn't have gotten with him without telling her friend first. That kind of betrayal is really just the lowest… to sneak around behind her back…" Sakura butted in. His face was rough, eyebrows furrowed. "That's just horrible."

"Heh… yeah, I guess you're right." He could feel his words being choked off by the guilt that began radiating within. How could he have sunk so low? Even in his subconscious he knew it. He had just refused to acknowledge it. The ramen before him was beginning to cool, enough for him to eat, so he dug in, reveling in the wondrous taste of noodles that he'd been without over the weekend.

Naruto, having only known that he was pregnant for a few days, hadn't studied up enough on the book handed to him by his grandmother and therefore was quite unaware of what might happen in the event that his body didn't agree with the food he ate.

He paused in eating his second mouthful.

Something wasn't right.

He could feel a sensation very similar to what came over him earlier that morning… and it was taking over quickly.

Knowing that he wouldn't have time to make it to the bathroom from their table in the outdoor court, he rushed over to the nearest trashcan in enough time to double over and vomit. Alarmed, his friends rushed over to him, Kiba rubbing his back in sympathy as he continued to be sick.

When the nausea had passed, and after being led back to the table, he begged someone to throw away his ramen before the noisome odor, that had once made his mouth water, caused him to be sick again.

'Baby, what's this all about? You know I love ramen!' he pleaded in his mind. Why his child refused to allow him his favorite foods, especially because he was pregnant and had already been rejoicing on how he could blame his need for it on cravings, was beyond him.

"A-Are you okay, N-Naruto?" Hinata stuttered. The shy girl had always been questionably shyer around the blonde, for a reason that no one really knew.

"Yeah…" he replied quietly, a hand placed over his stomach. He took a couple of deep breathes through his mouth before smiling weakly at her. "I guess that ramen was kind of old or something."

Her returning smile was just as timid. "I-If you're not f-feeling good, m-maybe you should c-call home."

"I probably should. My… parents are bound to be worried." He almost said that his_ lover_ was going to be worried. God, what a slip up _that _would be. Not to mention, his mother could care less about the nausea that was plaguing him. She'd probably say that was what he deserved for getting pregnant in the first place. And his father… well, he'd probably just be awkwardly silent and let him deal with it on his own or call his mother… which would just put him in the same position as before.

He grabbed his backpack and walked around to the side of the school, confident that there wouldn't be anyone to interrupt him or a teacher to realize that he was talking on his phone.

He punched in Sasuke's number and was thankful that his lover picked up on the second ring.

"_Naruto?"_

"Hey, would you mind picking me up from school? I don't think the teachers would mind me missing the last few classes of the day. It's not like I'm doing _too_ bad anyways…" he trailed off, kicking the ground in a dilly-dallying fashion. When his sight landed on his stomach, he sighed, remembering the problem he'd called his fiancé for.

"_Right, you're just doing a _little_ bad."_ the raven chuckled on the other end.

"Shut up, bastard. Just come here already. I'm starving as it is. You can have the honor of driving your wife and child to get lunch." He demanded in a half-joking voice.

"_Shouldn't you have already eaten lunch?"_ Sasuke's out-of-character and blatant concern made the kit stifle a giggle.

"Well, I would have eaten my lunch, except for the fact that your kid decided that ramen wasn't a good thing for its mother to be eating." He growled out, pouting for a moment afterward at his stomach.

"_Hn. That sounds like my child. Well, I'm glad that the _mother_ has gotten used to his position. Sounds like pregnancy is working out for you, dobe."_

"Be quiet, you stupid jerk! Don't let it go to that over-inflated head of yours! Just hurry it up, bastard, I'm hungry!" he yelled into the phone, hoping that his volume was enough to get back at his fiancé for the quipping remark. Damn him if he wasn't going to fight back.

"_I'll be there in a couple of minutes, dobe. Just relax with your little mortal friends and I'll text you when I arrive."_

"Fine."

"_Love you."_

The blonde made a strange noise that sounded like he had bad gas, or at least it translated that way to the Uchiha on the other end, but it was just to fight back the blush that was already spreading across his face. "Love you, too."

Sasuke smiled, genuinely smiled, and ended the call just as he got into his car. Oh, how joyous their lives were beginning to become.

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

Ashina: Poor Naru-chan… I should feel bad about what I'm putting you through… but I don't! ^^

Mirai: And I should feel bad that you will spend the next few days not seeing sunlight, but _I_ don't. (smiles evilly)

Misaki: And I wonder why I put up with you… I _do_ have friends, you know.

Mirai: You do, but if you wanted to ever borrow that final copy of _Yellow_, you'd stay here.

Misaki: (grumbles) Not fair… cheating little sister…

Ashina: Bai-bai!


	3. Laughter is Not the Best Remedy

Ashina: We're back! I've realized that reality is cruel… all good guys are taken, gay, or fictional characters. (pouts)

Misaki: You're just angry because every guy _you've _liked has been gay…

Ashina: It's not fair!

Crimson-chan: Hey look on the bright side, at least now you can stalk him and take pictures of his sweet man love!

Mirai: Don't worry, you'll find someone someday. Until then… (cheshire smile)

Misaki: You seem pretty comfortable with this, sis. (raises eyebrow)

Mirai: He's mine for now, that's all I care about.

Misaki: Don't watch, children; it's bad for your purity. (snorts)

Crimson-chan: (off taking impure pictures of said man love)

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. Damn it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, male pregnancy, prejudice against halfbloods**

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

Words

Graduation came along with such suddenness that it nearly gave the pregnant blonde whiplash. One minute he had been in the strip club with his grandfather, dancing twice a month for the sake of earning his own wage, the next he'd been in the hospital finding out that he was nearly a month pregnant. Now he was standing alongside all of his classmates about to take the final leap into adulthood and graduate. He whispered to quietly to his baby all his memories of the passed years that he remembered so fondly.

"...and then there was this one time when Uncle Gaara, Uncle Kiba, and I played a trick on Uncle Sakura! We put a different color of dye into his dish and his hair turned this spastic shade of green! It looked so bad that he even contemplated shaving it off just to get the colour off of his head!" The blonde laughed quietly to himself as he remembered the look of horror on the pinkette's face when he saw the hideous green staining his hair.

He felt unbelievably warm in the heavy black gown, not only because of the thick June heat, but because of the hot-flashed his pregnancy was causing. He'd gone to see Tsunade the night before for a simple check-up and was reassured that the baby was developing normally and healthy. He was promised that he would soon be able to hear his baby's heartbeat when he went for his ultrasound appointment. It seemed that the Graduation season was filled with even more celebration.

Subtly lowering his arms to his lap, he pressed his palms flat to his stomach to cradle his baby as the principal marched onto the stage and addressed the audience and the small senior class before him.

"Parents, Students and Teachers of Las Virgenes High School I welcome you to the closing ceremonies of the Graduating Class of 2010!" Raucous cheers shot forth from the excited graduates. "Today is the day you have all been waiting for, the day when your children, your students, or yourselves, step forth into the great wide world and become who you have all set out to be. As a wise man said

"Congratulations! Today is your day.  
You're off to Great Places!  
You're off and away!

"You have brains in your head.  
You have feet in your shoes.  
You can steer yourself any direction you choose.  
You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the guy who'll decide where to go.

"Somehow you'll escape all that waiting and staying. You'll find the bright places where Boom Bands are playing. With banner flip-flapping, once more you'll ride high! Ready for anything under the sky. Ready because you're that kind of a guy!

"And will you succeed?  
Yes! You will, indeed!  
(98 and ¾ percent guaranteed.)

"Kid, you'll move mountains!  
So…be your name Buxbaum or Bixby or Bray or Mordecai Ale Van Allen O'Shea,  
you're off to Great Places!  
Today is your day!  
Your mountain is waiting.  
So…get on your way!"

And so it continued on, much in that same vein for a while, until the Valedictorian walked onto the stage and began his speech which was not unlike the Principal's - a little cheesy but vaguely inspiring in it's own right.

"To everything in life that has an end, I hope you've made the best of your time with the ones who matter most, the ones who cared. You're in a world that's hard to just fit in, you're searching for your place amongst your friends, though it seems that everyone will hide behind their skin. So now's the time to take a look around, I hope you see the world turned inside out. It's not a perfect life that we are living, but we are living, and we will always live with honesty, integrity and a fearless resilience. And so, we go forth today as members of a society that is harsh, that is unforgiving, that in unfair, but with the strength that we have all developed throughout our years together, we will persist and make something of ourselves. And oh, the places we'll go! Congratulations class of 2010, we did it!" The beaming brunette boy saluted and tossed his black cap in the air.

The senior class got to their feet and responded the same, letting out cries of pure elation and tossing their caps. While the grads hugged, dodged falling caps, and laughed, parents dried their tears and teachers let out sighs of relief that the year was, indeed, over. It took several minutes for the class to finally settle down, find their caps, and take their seats. The ceremony continued on, the students walked across the stage, and got their diplomas, many greeted with hoots and cheers from their friends and alike. When all the names had been called, the students cheered as one last time they were congratulated and sent on their way and reminded to turn in their caps and gowns promptly.

As they all rushed from the auditorium to meet the crowd of parents and grandparents that flooded the grassy area, Naruto searched for his family, and caught sight of unmistakable pink hair hurrying quickly in his direction. He felt as though he'd been hit by a semi when the form of Sakura latched onto him, tears staining his pale face.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry for everything that I've done this entire time! I've been such a cow!" he cried, clutching onto his friend, tight and unforgiving. "I'm sorry for being so selfish and ignoring your feelings! I knew that you liked all of those guys, that you wanted to be with them, and I went ahead and decided that I was going to pursue them anyways!"

"It's okay—" the blonde tried to begin, but was cut off by Sakura continuing in his crying.

"I shouldn't have rubbed them in your face like I did! I should have just let you take them! And you know what, the entire time they were always asking about you anyways! It wasn't until I got them drunk that they were willing to—" Naruto grabbed his friend's tear-stricken face, forcing the rosette to look him directly in the face.

"It's okay, Sakura. I mean, we're graduating now. There's no need to be worrying over all of this stupid stuff anymore. It's all been forgiven." he smiled benevolently, opening his arms one more time to gather the still-sobbing pinkette into his arms. Without seeming too eager to get move on to others, the blonde hugged his friend briefly then slipped from his grasp, again searching for his family; his plans were foiled when Kiba cornered him and slung an arm over his shoulder.

"I can't believe we're all off to college!" Kiba exclaimed, "It's going to be so exciting! Think of the parties and the babes!" Naruto rolled his eyes, slipped out from under Kiba's arm and waved to his friend as he sprinted towards his awaiting family.

"My Naru!" Kushina cried when the blonde came into her line of sight. She immediately swallowed him in a crushing hug and began sob into his shoulder. Tears mingled with sadness and overwhelming happiness soaked into his dark graduation robe as she told him of her pride and congratulations to him. Her manicured fingernails dug into the fabric of the robe, as if he was afraid that even the slightest loosening of her grip would cause him disappear forever.

"Mom, I'm just graduating! It's not like I'm getting shot off into space for some crazy ass research about the aliens living on Saturn!" he remarked in an exasperated tone, realizing that he should have realized that his mom would break out into hysterics at the end of his graduation ceremony. A shadow behind his father caught his gaze, giving him just the crutch he'd need to make his mother let go. "Besides aliens aren't real, right, bastard?" his shiny smile producing an automatic response from his lover.

"No, dobe, there are no such things as aliens."

"See mom?"

"Don't use that sort of language, Naruto. You may be graduating but you are not an adult yet, mister." the redhead reprimanded, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks. She righted herself, quickly pulling out her compact mirror to make small touch-ups to her make-up, before handing the child off to his father.

"Congrats on graduating." the elder blonde said proudly, pulling his son in for a bear hug.

"Dad! Be careful of the baby!" the kit hissed softly, struggling in the rough grip. He didn't see his dad's grimace of displeasure at the protest as he clandestinely searched the surrounding areas for Sakura before launching himself into the welcoming arms of his fiancé.

"I don't think there's more that I can say that your parents haven't already tired out." the arrogant prince pointed out, brushing maize-colored bangs out of the face flushed with excitement.

"Just say it, bastard. I don't care how many times I hear it – I earned my congrats." the other boy replied simply; for him, it wasn't a matter of how many times he words were reiterated to him: he just loved feeling like he'd made other people happy by achieving his goals.

"Congratulations, dobe." Petal-soft lips pressed against his for a lazy kiss as large pale hands gripped his hips and pulled them closer in intimacy, completely forgetting their setting or the adults that were staring at them with disapproval shining in their gazes.

"Mmm…" Naruto hummed, his own hands cupping his fiancé's face as he pulled away. "The baby got to hear a lot of my high school stories that had to do with me and Kiba and Gaara. I'm sure that he'd be pretty happy knowing that I managed to keep my pranks pretty tame during my last year of high school. At least I wasn't a _total_ troublemaker." He laughed richly before continuing. "I'm kind of hoping that he turns out like that too. It would be fun wreaking havoc with someone to help me." 

"No way is my son ever going to be playing pranks on anyone, usuratonkachi."

"You keep telling yourself that, bastard. We'll see who was right in the next ten years." He laughed again before slipping out of the prince's hold and running off to the forming line in front of the principal who was screaming about their grad gowns.

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

The night that followed Naruto's graduation saw the Uzumaki family in hearty celebration, even Naruto grandparents Tsunade and Jiraya had shown up to rejoice in their grandson's accomplishment. That night the Uzumaki women had vowed to cook, and as a penance for his pregnancy, Naruto too had to join the women and cook. Sasuke found this endlessly entertaining.

A mere three days later, Kushina had been called off to a conference out of town with Minato joining her, claiming that the time alone would 'refuel their romance.' Naruto was left at home with Sasuke - who had been on the receiving end of a very stern talk about abstinence. Naruto was mortified, again; Sasuke was tirelessly amused by this, but saw little merit in the theory of abstinence. This left the two of them seated on the couch, in a tangle of limbs, Naruto straddling his fiancé's hips and slowly grounding his pelvis downward into the warmth.

"Mom and Dad are out of town and we're not expected to take advantage of the situation?"

Naruto grinned mischievously as he nipped and licked the pale neck stretched forth before him. He could feel sinuous muscle tense beneath his fingers as he trailed his hands down Sasuke's sculpted chest, splaying his hands over his firm pectorals and groping at them obscenely. Pale hands gripped his hips tightly, grinding their clothed erections together roughly. Naruto's breath hitched as his fiancé's hands slid back underneath his jeans and grabbed his ass possessively, pulling them impossibly closer. Sasuke smirked and dragged his tongue along the strong, tan jaw and nipped softly at the lobe and whispered raggedly in Naruto's ear.

"You have far too many clothes on." He punctuated his point by all but ripping the blonde's shirt off and laving his chest with sensuous swipes of his tongue. Naruto whined slightly and arched into the mouth sucking roughly on his sensitive nipple.

"S-speak for yourself bastard." Naruto breathed raggedly, tugging the raven from his chest and crushing heir lips together for a bruising kiss. When their lips parted they wasted no more time touching and teasing, they fiercely pulled the clothes from each others bodies, panting and grasping and groping at each other. The time for slowness, the lazy exploration of each others bodies, was over, as their hormones and desperation took over.

Sasuke had swiftly changed their position, settling himself between Naruto's legs as he continued to grind fervently into his blonde, who arched to meet ever desperate movement and had begun to moan with wild abandon.

"S-Sasuke…mmnn, please, I-I want you-u inside me. _Please_!" He begged. Sasuke could feel his cock twitch at the needy, desperate edge to Naruto's voice. He lifted two fingers to Naruto's lush, kiss swollen lips and watch raptly as his sinfully warm mouth sucked them in, tongue dragging over them erotically. But more erotic than the talented tongue teasing his fingers, was the blatant animalistic sexually written on his partners face as he did it. The untamed look of pure _want _and _love _on Naruto's caused him to be taken aback and he immediately pulled his fingers from his mouth with a raunchy, wet 'pop', and replaced them with his tongue, exploring and branding every corner of the hot mouth as he positioned his fingers at the blonde's entrance. He slowly entered him, sliding in one slickened finger, pushing past the first tight ring of muscle careful not to hurt him. Naruto whimpered slightly at the intrusion, hating the snail's pace his fiancé insisted on going because he was pregnant. Slowly the prince pulled out and thrust slowly in again, quickening his pace and adding a second finger when Naruto began to moan loudly and thrust onto the pale digits pleasuring him. Sasuke watched raptly as Naruto moan wantonly and arched his back as he found that area of differently textured flesh that he loved to molest, and he knew he would never find anything as arousing as Naruto panting, moaning and arching his back as he let Sasuke finger him. Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it, the primal urge to plunge into that tight heat overtook him and he pulled his fingers out and aligned his straining, leaking manhood with his love's entrance. He kissed Naruto deeply again before asking,

"Ready?"

"Yes, god, _yes!_" Naruto whimpered wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist tightly, and slowly Sasuke pushed into Naruto, moaning raggedly when the muscles tensed around him. Sasuke gripped onto tan hips tightly, and squeezing sporadically and he fully sheathed himself in Naruto. The grip on his cock tightened painfully, and he squeezed a tan hip gently. "Relax, dobe." He murmured as he kissed a sweaty tan temple. Naruto whimpered again, but nodded and relaxed himself around Sasuke's throbbing erection. After a few breathless minutes, Sasuke began to gently rock his hips. Keened by Naruto's breathless whispers, Sasuke began to pull out further, thrusting harder with each squeak and moan of pleasure from his partner. Quickly, shallow and gentle thrusts turned into hard, deep thrusts that made Naruto throw his head back and moan openly as Sasuke growled possessively and pounded his lover relentlessly. Finally, with a cant of his hips, and a slight readjustment, Naruto screamed hoarsely and his back bowed as Sasuke thrust in and hit his g-spot, making him see stars. Sasuke moaned deeply and grinned wickedly as he latched onto his lovers neck and assaulted the younger's boy's pleasure spot, filling the room with a continuous moan of pleasure. "Oh g-god. I-I'm gonna, I-I'm gonna, _c-ome! Sasuke_!" Sasuke pulled his mouth free and watched Naruto's face as he came spurting onto their chests, his eyes squeezed tightly closed and his mouth open in a choked off scream, that now had gone silent. The combination of his name moaned so reverently from his lovers lips, the come sliding across his chest, and the muscles tensing around his cock sent Sasuke over the edge and he thrust into Naruto harshly as he came, Naruto's name spilling over his lips. After the tremors and aftershocks of their orgasms had passed, Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto's exhausted, panting form. Carefully he pulled out of his lover, hearing him sigh lightly at the now empty feeling.

"I'm saying this now, so you don't get any clever ideas. Just because I let you give it to me - it does _not _make me the girl in this relationship." Naruto muttered. Sasuke rolled his eyes and gently smacked Naruto upside the head.

"Hn. Dobe."

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

The gloomy and rainy Saturday morning that followed the graduation ceremony was welcomed by the lovers as they cuddled on the couch. Wrapped up in a fuzzy green blanket, Naruto, after a couple bouts of morning sickness, was finally able to eat the breakfast of oatmeal with bananas and brown sugar, as he had asked (or rather, demanded) that his fiancé to prepare for him.

"I don't know if it's the baby or if it's just the rainy weather, but this tastes so good right now!" he bubbled, contently sitting between his fiancé's legs, back settled against his broad chest . "Do you want some? I promise you'll like it." Naruto turned slightly, offering some of his mysterious looking goo.

Knowing better than to reject the offer (after the previous night's joking refusal to kiss the blonde goodnight that had resulted in him getting very well acquainted with the comfort of the very couch they were on), Sasuke opened his mouth and allowed the boy between his legs to feed him over his shoulder. He would never admit it aloud, especially after having complained a few hours ago that he didn't enjoy anything, _especially not sugar_, in his oatmeal, that it tasted pretty good; even with the disgusting amount of processed cane that his fiancé had carelessly dumped in. "You're right, it doesn't taste nearly as bad as it looks."

True to his dig, what should have been sand-colored grain had turned to molasses.

"Bastard, I told you, too much fell out and I just didn't want to waste it, so I just mixed it in!"

"Whatever you say, dobe."

Naruto knew that his husband was only teasing him, it had always been a favorite pastime of his, but he couldn't quash the hurt feeling that was slowly sinking in. He set his bowl on the coffee table before struggling to remove himself from the warm cocoon of his husband's arms and the blanket.

Sasuke was well aware that he'd hurt his feelings once Naruto began to squirm and try to leave Sasuke locked his arms around his squirming form. Carefully, afraid that he would get head-butted, he kissed the nape of the tanned neck, lips gliding over a fading hickey that had been revealed in his struggle.

"Let go of me, asshole." he jerked his shoulders once again, narrowly missing the raven's chin.

"But if I did that then you'd run up to our room and start crying and then I'd feel bad." he whispered against his neck, smirking as the nearly invisible blonde hairs stood up.

"I-I don't cry over stupid things like this!" he mumbled, futilely wiping the tears from his cheeks, only to have them replaced by fresher ones.

Sasuke carefully turned him around, pulling him to his chest and tucking his head underneath his chin. "Naruto, you _know_ I love you more than anything in the Worlds. I'm sorry for teasing you so much. I can't help it, though. You're just so fucking delectable, in all of your pregnant glory..." he explained, stroking his short blonde hair tickling his neck.

"You bully…" Naruto hiccupped sullenly.

The prince's pale lips pressed lightly against his cheek before inching towards and capturing his mouth. It was chaste, but passionate, and was weighted with all of the inaudible messages that they traded between one another. The petite blonde sniffled and broke away, reaching for the tissue box in the center of the coffee table. He blew his nose and tossed the used napkin to the floor then buried his face into his husband's neck once again, breathing deeply.

No one would be able to contest, if in his position, that Sasuke's scent was overwhelmingly domineering – not that it made him feel submissive or anything! He would never be submissive to _him_! But it would make sense to say that his aroma made him feel as though he could just let go of everything and it would be okay.

Exhausted, he dozed off, wrapped in an unbelievable amount of security; what had he done to deserve this, this wonderful person in his life…? After what seemed like mere seconds, he was awoken by the harmonious sound of Sasuke's voice that resonated through his chest.

"…had a bit of a fight and he just fell asleep this way. I promise you that in no way, shape, or form have I touched your son inappropriately today." Naruto could feel the contraction of his fiancé's muscles as he flinched upon realizing that he'd used the term _today_ rather than leave it be.

"I promise you, Uchiha, if I find out that _anything_ besides that _one night_ of intimacy happened between you two, I will go back to that godforsaken World, march right up to your father, and have him disown you." The angry voice of Minato rang through the empty living room like a gunshot, causing both boys to freeze up. "_Do you understand me_?"

Sasuke nodded robotically, arms tightening around his lover's form.

"Now, now, honey, I remember that when I was pregnant with Naru I wanted sex more than _anything_…" Kushina mused, ferocious azure eyes flashing in the couple's direction. "Then again, we were _married_ when I got pregnant, and we weren't living with my _parents_ at the time…"

"If that's supposed to be a hint, then you got the point across!" the blonde yelled, momentarily removing himself from his lover's warmth.

"I knew you were awake, Naru. You blushed when I mentioned sex." The redhead chuckled as the flush she'd claimed to have seen darkened and her son retreated back into his curled up position. "Now that I've got your attention, Gaara texted me, after you _refused to answer_," Her eyes once again slid to the raven and narrowed, "and he invited you to go to the movies tonight."

Previous exhaustion forgotten, the boy jumped up and sprinted upstairs, intent on being going to the movies, regardless of whatever precautionary measures Sasuke would demand he take. And, as expected, when he came down the stairs donning a Spiderman t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, Sasuke launched himself off of the couch and gripped his shoulders to hold him steady.

Fifteen minutes – that's how long it took for the stupid prince to tell him all of the do's and don'ts of going to the movies while pregnant before he insisted that he needed to leave before he was late.

After catching his blonde fiancé's lips for a deep kiss, and dealing with an upset set of future in-laws, he watched from the doorway as his kit disappeared down the street in his mother's car.

"Gaara, Kiba, S—!" the lithe blonde called, running up to the doors after snagging a ticket. He halted upon seeing a distracted and awkwardly-situated Sakura talking to Kiba. He knew how awkward it must have been for the pinkette who could barely tolerate Kiba, so he did his best to make it less uncomfortable. "Hi there, Sakura!"

The pink-haired boy smiled thankfully before linking their arms together and walking in to get snacks.

"Extra butter please!" Naruto chirped gleefully. That was always his favorite part about going to the movies-all the artery-clogging, cholesterol-raising, diabetes-inducing junk food that he could eat without end.

When the poor soul stuck behind the counter handed the bucket of popcorn over to them, Naruto had already taken off down the line to get his favorite cookie dough candy. He paid for it and waited impatiently for the rest of his group to be done, not even bothering to offer to pay for the popcorn he'd demanded they'd get.

Skipping along the swirly designs in the carpet, he nearly slammed into the theater door and would have if not for the already waiting Kiba who chose to close-line the blonde rather than simply open the door. After cursing Kiba to the very depths of hell, allowing Sakura to help him up, and petting his stomach and developing baby awkwardly as he balanced the popcorn, they entered the theater.

Practically sprinting down the short aisle and up the stairs to the middle seat of the middle row, the blonde made himself comfortable in his bouncy seat, and he took another minute to make sure that nothing was out of place in his womb.

Gaara seated himself beside his friend, setting the tub of calorie-filled deliciousness between the two of them. Kiba seated himself on the right of Naruto, Sakura to the right of him.

After dealing evenly the snack to everyone in their dorky little cardboard boxes, and chatting through the credits, Naruto set the box on his lap and was about to bring a handful to his mouth when his stomach rolled. 

Not again!

Without concern for the people in the theater, he launched from his seat and took off running down the aisle and out the door, nearly bumping into a little girl happily slurping down her blue ICEE.

Throwing open the door of the restroom, ignoring the sign that warned of the wet floors, he scrambled into the nearest stall and promptly vomited.

His throat burned with the taste of bile, and the amount of once tasteful food that was regurgitated seemed never-ending. With tears streaming down his face from the pure force of the action, he tried to calm himself down, to think of other things than the scent of the chemically created liquid—

Another round of puking resulted in him crying out in frustration. He should have been thankful for the cool hands that were resting on his forehead, making sure that his bangs weren't dirtied, but he couldn't muster the enthusiasm to grateful for anything at the moment.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kiba asked, sounding loudly in his ear.

"No…" he muttered weakly before turning back to the task.

"Did you eat something bad? Or was it the butter?" Sakura's voice was farther, but it was easy to recognize the concern for his blonde friend.

"Please don't say the word 'butter'—"

The group who had managed to follow him in there, being only those two and Gaara, who was taking the dirty task of holding his hair back, turned away when he began to upchuck again. In the bathroom of their local movie theater, Naruto's mind finally made a connection with the pamphlet and book that his grandmother had given him. Sure, he'd finished it last month, but that didn't mean that he'd been able to absorb everything in it.

**During pregnancy, a woman's sense of smell becomes extremely acute. This may cause the scent of any type of food to become surprisingly unappealing, which can result in nausea.**

'Sasuke's right—I'm _such_ a dobe!' he thought miserably.

"Do you want me to call your parents? Maybe you caught the stomach flu or something." Kiba offered, still rubbing his back sympathetically.

"Or we could just sue the place. We could consider it food poisoning." The rosette volunteered, his expression calculating, as if thinking ahead as to what they could possibly reap from it.

"No, it's not that…" the blonde whispered, almost inaudibly. He turned his face towards his friends but refused to meet their gazes. Now… "I'm not sick either, or at least not from a virus or a bug."

"What else could have possibly made you sick then, Naruto?" Gaara demanded, green eyes locking onto him. Beneath the emotionless bravado that his friend held up, the kit knew he was worried. Perhaps more than the rest of them. They'd been through so much together. In middle school, Gaara was the one who'd fought off those jerks for him and kept the damage to a minimum. And dog-boy… was the first friend he'd made when he came to their high school…

When he finally caught gaze of Sakura's insistent and pleading face, he couldn't hold it in any more. He had to say it. **Now.**

"Remember how I told you that my friend from freshman year was pregnant?" He began, blowing off the redhead's question.

"Yeah, but how is that connected—?"

"Just wait. I'm getting there." He bit his lip, nervousness swelling up inside of him as if to remind him further of what needed to be said. "Well, she's been doing pretty well… she and her fiancé have been talking about the wedding and what they want to do after they get married. About whether they want to go back to his world or stay in hers…"

"World? What is he, like, rich or something?" His pink-haired friend didn't want to interrupt, but the lack of information was killing him.

"I guess. You see, he's the prince of the Underworld and she's just a half-demon… and she doesn't know what to do about her friend. She's been feeling really guilty about lying to her friend all this time… she knows how much her friend is concerned for her, and that alone makes her want to turn everything back to before… but she can't because she loves _him_ too much. She knows she's being selfish, but she can't bring herself to want a different life."

"Naruto, are you sure that the bleaching agent fumes haven't gone to your head?" Kiba asked hesitantly, wondering if his friend was truly alright… he had just finished being violently sick and now he was babbling about demons and the Underworld…

"Did you hit your head?" Sea green eyes of his best friend stared him. He knew that Sakura was only looking out for him… this wasn't the way to let him know!

"No! I didn't!" he cried. "I'm pregnant!"

An awkward silence crept over them slowly and bound all of them in its muting powers. Their bewildered expressions seemed the least of Naruto's worries as he waited for someone to speak…

"What…?" Sakura grabbed hold of the plastic door, trying to keep himself upright as his off kilter expression forced what the blonde had planned to calmly explain into a huge pile of mush.

"I slept with Sasuke! All that time you were saying that he kept avoiding you at the club; it was because he said he was in love with me. And then we got into a fight because I thought you kissed him and when we finally made up we had sex for the first time and then he asked me to marry him because of something his dad had made him do, and I didn't want to say yes because I'd only known him a week, but I couldn't because I loved him too much, and then I started getting sick and I didn't know what was wrong with me, so we went to go see granny and she said I was pregnant and you didn't know about me and Sasuke and… and…"

And Sakura just laughed.

**-U R Darkest's Pawn-**

Ashina: If you recall the timeline I posted at the end of "Ashes," this story takes place in two-thousand and ten. At the end of this story, I will be posting another timeline, just for the sake of understanding. Oh, how evil I am. (giggles)

Mirai: You should know what this feels like. I'm sure that this is just as frustrating for them as it is when you read cliffies.

Ashina: Tralala~ but I am the author this time and _not_ the reader so I win!

Misaki: Ah, now I understand where sis's deviousness has gone

Crimson-chan: IS MAH LEMON ACCEPTABLE? DO YAOI FANGIRLS APPROVE?

Ashina: I suppose you could say that. (smiles) Crimson-chan, of course they approve. With everything we do, it keeps them wanting more and sick with anticipation. Hee-hee! Just for everyone's information, demon pregnancies are really no different than human pregnancies. Hmm…when you think about it, thirty-nine weeks for a full term pregnancy really isn't that long of a time… (rambles) **REVIEW MY PRECIOUS PAWNS! ESPECIALLY BECAUSE MY B-DAY IS THE 21****st****! DO IT FOR ME!**


	4. Words Update

Hey, guys, this isn't going to stay up too long, but I know that I need to let you guys know what's going on. No, I haven't quit this story, nor am I on hiatus. There was a huge family problem, that involved my not being able to type for a very long time, and then I managed to fix that problem, but my beta/co-writer has her own situation and she doesn't exactly have internet right now. So I don't want you guys freaking out or thinking that I decided to drop the project and I would appreciate understanding.

Chapter 5 is in production and approximately half-way done, so you'll have that to look forward to. I might just update the Chapters 4 and 5 at the same time :)

So thank you once again.

-Ashina


End file.
